Espejismos
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Acaricié mi abdomen, y me dio asco, asco de mí misma. No me sentía bien, quería deshacerme de esa tristeza que me embargaba, pero por más que lo intentaba la imagen en el espejo me atormentaba más. Sin darme cuenta, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla. No era justo. Mi reflejo me lo decía todo, estaba hecha una verdadera vaca. AU. Ligero romance NanaxNessxPaula.


Hola pues ahora vengo con este pequeño nuevo proyecto, que no pude evitar escribir, en serio. Escuchando viejas canciones en mi computadora, encontré una canción de Porta, llamada Espejismos. No pude evitarlo TTuTT La inspiración simplemente vino y listo.

Aclaro que no será muy largo. Es la primera vez que uso a Nana de personaje principal, y de paso, la primera vez que haré algo así como una especie de romance entre Ness y...Paula o_e Igual no habrán besitos en esta cosa ¬¬ No se emocionen, tampoco. Saben que no me gusta esa pareja, pero lo hago en honor de tres amigos míos n.n Ya que a veces los atormento con el yaoi xD

Sin más, espero que les guste este...¿Prólogo? A juzgar por el tamaño del texto no sabría decirlo.

Hay algunos invitados crossover especiales, solo aviso (: Ah! Y es Universo Alterno c;

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje es de mi pertenencia, sólo la historia y las locuras de esta. El título está basado en una canción del artista Porta.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_— Ahora por favor, sube a la balanza._

Aún recuerdo el día en el cual mi hermano y yo llegamos por primera vez a esta escuela. Fue hace cuatro años, en el último año de la primaria. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, ambos totalmente nerviosos, en un nuevo mundo donde no conocíamos a nadie. Ese día, él, algo nervioso logró acercarse a los que ahora son sus tres mejores amigos, en mi caso me senté al lado de una chica la cual me cayó muy bien, de nombre Tetra. Desde aquel día, nunca he dejado de andar con ella, y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Recuerdo aquella época, yo me burlaba de mi hermano porque desde pequeño tenía tendencia a engordar y siempre llevaba kilos de más, a diferencia de mí, que comía sin miedo ya que siempre pude jactarme de mi delgadez. Mamá siempre me decía que dejara de molestar a Popo con esas cosas, ya que este mundo da vueltas, pero nunca la escuché, supongo que eran los oídos sordos de la niñez. Ahora, tercer año de media, mi hermano no es más ese chico gordito del cual siempre me burlé, al parecer esas palabras lo tocaron tanto que decidió deshacerse de todos esos kilos para dejarme con el pico cerrado, y en verdad que lo logró, ahora si él lo quisiera podría convertirse en modelo, ya que se hizo con un cuerpo espectacular. Yo por mi parte, durante el tiempo en que él se deshacía en sudor por ser lo que es ahora, no paraba de seguir comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, sin importarme los riesgos de aquello.

_— Muy bien, estás pesando 65 kilogramos, puedes bajarte_.

No debí burlarme nunca de él, en verdad nunca debí de hacer algo como eso.

Ahora estoy descontenta, mientras que a mi hermano lo adulan, ahora soy yo la que va con el drama de los kilos de más. Él nunca tuvo dramas por eso, la verdad que le importaba poco lo que pensaran de él, pero claro si su hermana gemela empezaba a molestarlo con eso era momento de preocuparse. Él, definitivamente es mejor hermano que yo. Él hecho un imán de féminas, pero humilde, no viene a restregarme en la cara que estoy gorda como una vaca. Fui injusta, muy injusta.

Los controles médicos de la escuela siempre fueron procesos simples en los cuales te medían, te pesaban y por último te hacían exámenes de sangre. No le temía a ninguna, salvo a la estatura, en cualquier momento podría dejar de crecer por ser una adolescente, y todos los chicos son ahora más altos que nosotras. Esta vez, le temí al peso a niveles extremos. No soy muy alta, eso voy a asegurar, no paso el metro y sesenta centímetros. La última vez que me pesé estaba en 61 kg, y ya me sentía una foca, pero con esto, la autoestima se me fue a niveles subterráneos. No hice más que retirarme de la enfermería e ir con Tetra, en verdad no me sentía bien.

— Hey, Nana — me miró curiosa — ¿Qué tal te fue?

— ...mal... — la voz apenas me salió, no quería hablar de mi peso — ...he engordado...

— Oh vamos — alzó una ceja — No me vengas con eso de nuevo...

— Es la verdad... — suspiré y me miré a mí misma, la falda de mi uniforme la sentía apretada — La balanza no miente.

— Estás delgada, boba — frunció el ceño con los brazos cruzados — ¡Siempre diciendo que estás gorda! ¡Estás bien así como estás!

Iba a contestarle, pero de pronto se abrió paso la rubia más insoportable de toda la escuela: Paula Polestar. No voy a negar que Paula era bastante guapa, tenía atributos físicos bastante atractivos, y ni hablar que estaba en el grupo de las populares, siempre captando las miradas incluso de los chicos mayores, sin embargo, ella y yo nos llevábamos de lo peor. Era, como decirlo, mi enemiga mortal, todo por el simple hecho de que ambas caíamos como moscas muertas ante un chico de nuestra edad desde hacía años. Yo me enamoré de él primero, y me juré que lo conquistaría pasara lo que pasara. Era uno de los amigos de mi hermano, era de piel un poco bronceada, cabello negro y lacio, ojos dulces de color violeta, y una sonrisa rompe-corazones; se llamaba Ness, y si no fuera porque la idiota de Paula me hace la competencia por él, estoy segura que ya lo tendría en la palma de mi mano. Como sea, la estúpida pasó y me miró con desdén.

— ¿Qué miras? — le dije un poco agresiva — ¿Eres lesbiana o qué?

— ¡Jajaja! — rió y se arregló el cabello — Si fuera lesbiana no sería por ti, querida, paso.

— Pues... ¿Y por qué sigues aquí? — me crucé de brazos y di un paso adelante.

— No es nada en especial, vaquita — Me dijo... ¿¡Vaquita!? ¡Cómo se atreve! — sólo espero a alguien...

— Pues espera lejos de aquí — dije enfadándome un poco más — le tengo alergia a las rubias estúpidas.

— ¿Y cómo le haces para andar por ahí con Tetra? — rió acicalándose frente a un espejo de bolsillo — Estúpida morsa.

— Mal intento de Barbie... — empezó a insultarme, no la aguanto.

— Al menos tengo algo de cuerpo ¿O no? — me empujó un poco — Al menos yo estoy DELGADA ¿O no?

— ¡Eres una lucida de segunda! — le devolví el empujón con un poco más de fuerza — ¡Tal vez por eso todos te buscan! ¡Sólo por caderas anchas y cintura angosta!

— ¡Mejor que ser una ballena como tú! — se rió con burla y después me abrazó con sarcasmo y falsedad — Tranquila, Nana, existen las liposucciones, puedes quedar obesa cuando quieras, que habrá solución.

— ¡Qué insoportable! — harta, la empujé lejos y corrí a jalarle las mechas rubias.

Ella soltó un grito de falsa inocencia y también empezó a jalarme los cabellos. Mala suerte mía, mi cabello es más largo que el de ella, y es más facil jalar y lastimar con él. Ambas empezamos una pelea por así decirlo, en el cual las estocadas y ataques constaban sólo de halar con fuerza las hebras de la otra. Tetra intentó separarnos, pero sin querer Paula y yo la mandamos lejos. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que algunos chicos nos rodearon. No nos importó, menos a mí, podría haberla matado con mis propias manos, de no ser que un ángel de ojos violetas vino a separarnos a ambas. Los ojos zafiro de Paula adoptaron un destello al ver a Ness entre ambas, y estoy segura que mis propios orbes azulinos adoptaron un brillo similar por el mismo muchacho.

— ¡Chicas, basta! — exclamó al interponerse entre ambas — ¡Podrían haberse metido en problemas!

— N-Ness... — apenas pude balbucear su nombre cuando su mirada entre preocupada y enfadada se posó sobre mí

— Oh...Ness... — la otra se abrazó al brazo del chico de mis sueños, quien un poco extrañado volteó a verla — Nana me atacó, yo sólo le dije que no debía preocuparse por tener unos kilos de más.

Ness me miró con una ceja alzada — Oh, eso... — suspiró. ¿Q-que querría decir con eso? — Pues...ehm...supongo que no debías atacarla cuando sólo te decía la verdad...

Sentí cómo mi mundo cayó de trasero.

— E-es que...me ofendió un poco — la voz casi no me salía, la verdad me sentí mal, peor que antes.

— Ya veo... — me sonrió un poco y luego se soltó de Paula — pues esta no es la primera vez que se pelean, de todas formas, espero que no lo vuelvan a hacer.

Dicho eso último él se fue con sus amigos. Paula me sacó la lengua y se fue también, aunque con su séquito de populares sin cerebro.

Yo... yo no sabía cómo sentirme. La verdad si Paula me decía algo hiriente no me importaba demasiado, aunque dolían sus palabras, si salían de su boca no me afectaban lo suficiente. Sin embargo, la mirada de Ness y el "Oh, eso..." fue un balde de agua fría, más cuando dijo que sólo me decía la verdad. No tiene caso seguir fingiendo que no me afecta, en verdad estoy gorda, y duele que Ness la haya defendido a ella primero que a mí. Seguro y hasta me he puesto fea de tan gorda que me he puesto.

Tetra se acercó a mí, iba a decir algo, pero de la histeria yo me adelanté.

— ¡Mírame! — dije enfadada — ¡Mírame y dime que no estoy subida de peso!

No resistí más, y me fui corriendo de allí.

* * *

— ¡Estuvo delicioso, mamá!

Miré el plato vacío. Lo miré como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Oí la voz de mi gemelo diciéndole a mi madre lo delicioso que estuvo el almuerzo. Suspiré, no iba a negar que estaba delicioso, tanto que repetí el plato. Empecé a jugar con el tenedor; ese único instante en que Ness intervino me hizo el día peor de lo que ya era, más por su último comentario. Ahora, las palabras de Paula sí que eran dolorosas, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía realmente mal de lo que esa chica superficial me decía. No podía dejar de pensar en esas frases. Levanté mi plato y di las gracias, para dirigirme a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave y me desnudé, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Luego, me posicioné frente a un espejo. Acaricié mi abdomen, y me dio asco, asco de mí misma. No me sentía bien, quería deshacerme de esa tristeza que me embargaba, pero por más que lo intentaba la imagen en el espejo me atormentaba más. Sin darme cuenta, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla. No era justo. Mi reflejo me lo decía todo, estaba hecha una verdadera vaca. Incluso me dolía lo que decía Tetra, ella es mi mejor amiga ¿No entiende que esto me hace daño? ¿Y lastima más si me miente diciéndome que estoy bien así como estoy? ¿Por qué no me dice cómo es la realidad? Me toco más y presiono todo lo que me sobraba, de pronto y me sentí culpable de todo lo que había almorzado. Miré el baño, y el inodoro. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba dirigiéndome allí, con los ojos derramando más lágrimas y arrodillándome frente al inodoro. No quiero seguir siendo lo que soy, si sigo comiendo, posiblemente me ponga peor. Quiero mandar al diablo todos estos kilos, y esta es una manera muy fácil. Comer engorda, pero si lo devuelvo, quizá no engorde lo que debería. Sin pensarlo más, rocé con mis dedos aquella zona(*) que me hizo devolver absolutamente todo lo que acababa de ingerir hacía unos minutos. Tiré de la cadena, y me senté en suelo con una sonrisa tenue, sin asco, sólo orgullosa de mí misma por haber dado el primer paso

* * *

Pues qué acomplejada es Nana xD

*Alguien me dice cómo se llama esa zona? Por favor T_T

Sin más, esto fue el primer cap :3

Hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
